Your Not Sorry
by erickatie
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place when Lucas breaks up with Brooke in season one for Peyton. It's my take on the whole thing, also it fast forwards four years to show who ended up with who. I think you'll be surprised.


**ONE SHOT!**

**It wasn't as easy as people thought it was to be Brooke Davis. She spent her whole life trying to find some one to love her, to shield her from all the pain in the world. She envied others with a mother and a father to guide them, to punish them when they have done wrong. No, it wasn't easy being Brooke Davis at all. **

"**Brooke, I'm sorry." Lucas said as he looked her way.**

**She clasped her jacket tightly. "Yeah, obviously not sorry enough." She stated as she opened the door to leave. **

**He never meant to hurt her. He'd be the first to admit that he cared for her, but he had been in love with Peyton since he could first remember. He wanted this chance to see where it was going to go. He owed it to himself and to Peyton.**

**Brooke walked down the street in a daze. She came to a stop at Peyton's house. She stood staring at the front door. Lucas hadn't told her why he was breaking up, but she knew in her heart that it had to be because of her. **

"**Brooke,…" A familiar voice said from behind her. "What are you doing standing here in the cold?"**

**She turned to see Peyton's silly grin, next to Peyton was Haley. "You've been seeing Lucas haven't you!"**

**Peyton looked over at Haley who turned away from Peyton. "Brooke, I don't know what your talking about." She lied.**

**Brooke squinted at her. How could her best friend stand there and lie to her? "Your lying." She walked closer to Peyton. "How could you of all people be so cold? After everything you and I have been through." **

"**Brooke, I'm sorry. It's just we got caught up in the moment when I found out that my dad was okay, and we kissed in the hotel room. But that's all we did. Brooke, I'm so sorry."**

"**Yeah, you said that already." She said as she walked away. Her heart sinking deep within. How could she be so stupid? She thought to herself. **

****************************************************************************

**Brooke sat in the floor by her bed looking through a box of her memories. They were pictures of her and Peyton as children, and pictures of her and Lucas. Tears trailed down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away and placed the lid back onto the box, at the sound of the knock at the door. **

"**Go away." She said sadly.**

**The door opened and Lucas entered. "Brooke, can we talk?"**

**She stood up in disbelief that he would have the balls to come to her house. "What are you doing here?"**

"**We need to talk. I don't want us to be enemies. I don't want you hating Peyton."**

**She laughed. "Too late."**

"**Brooke, you'll never know how sorry I am." He pleaded as he entered the room closer to her. "I care so much about you. I didn't think that Peyton was ever within my reach and there you were. I…"**

"…**, your not sorry, Lucas." She walked past him to her bedroom door. "Don't call me, don't write me, don't text me, don't even glance in my direction… Because as far as I'm concerned you and I are finished."**

"**Your just going to write us off." He asked.**

"**You betcha." She motioned for him to leave.**

**He walked over to her stopping in front of her. "If this is what you want." He swallowed hard hoping that she would stop him from walking out the door, but when she didn't he knew it was over. It was his last straw.**

****************************************************************************

**The morning sun light beamed through the blinds. Brooke awoke to find the bed next to her was empty. She grinned knowing were he had went. She wrapped her robe around her and slowly made her way across the hall to find him in the rocker by the window.**

"**I thought I would find you here." She smiled.**

**He returned her smile and motioned for her to be quiet. He stood up and walked slowly over to the baby bed and placed his daughter inside. Brooke walked over and snuggled in next to him. She had never been so happy and so complete before in her life. **

"**She has your nose." He said as he turned to face Brooke.**

"**Is that a good thing?" She asked.**

**He kissed the tip of her nose. "I think so." **

"**Mommy, I'm hungry." A little voice said behind her.**

**Brooke turned to the blond haired little girl. "Me too, Jenny. I think your dad promised us his famous waffles." She knelt down next to her. "Didn't he."**

"**Yep." She grinned.**

"**A house full of woman. What am I to do?" Jake mumbled. **

**Brooke laughed. "Go get dress and we'll meet you down stairs, okay." She kissed Jenny on the cheek and watched as she disappeared out the door. **

"**Remind me to thank your parents for letting us buy your old house." He stated.**

**She grinned." Did you tell anyone that we met in Savannah and fell in love and got married?"**

**He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nah, I haven't seen anyone yet. Have you?"**

"**Just Haley. I didn't tell her anything yet." She rested her head on his chest. "I can't believe it's been four years since all the high school drama."**

"**You mean the Brooke, Lucas and Peyton triangle."**

"**Don't forget the Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Nikki, what-ever."**

**He pushed her bangs from her eyes. "I'm the lucky one, Brooke."**

**She stood on her tip toes to kiss him softly. She knew that all the pain she endured all those years in high school led to this moment in time and it was definitely worth every tear drop.**

****************************************************************************

**Jenny dove off the diving board into the pool, as Brooke sat in the lounge chair beneath an umbrella with Tori her 3 month old daughter. The gate opened and Lucas walked around the corner of the house. He stopped dead still when he saw her sitting there as beautiful as ever.**

"**Lucas?" She said as she stood up.**

"**It's been a long time, Brooke Davis."**

**She placed Tori in her cradle. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Uh,… Hale's told me you were back. I was hoping we could mend the old fences."**

"**Lucas,…"**

"**Brooke, your all I've thought about for the past four years. I wanted to call you, but no-one seemed to know how to reach you. And Peyton got married to Pete and moved to LA. Nathan and Haley have a little boy."**

**The glass doors opened and Jake walked out carrying a tray of meat. "Lucas,…" He sat the tray down on the grill, walking over and hugging his old friend. **

"**Jake,…" He looked at Brooke confused. "You two are together."**

"**Married actually." She stated. "You remember Jenny." She pointed at the pool. "And the little angel in the cradle is our daughter Tori."**

**Lucas felt his world turn upside down. He had regretted ever letting her walk out that door. He had spent the whole night before thinking of what to say to win her back. Now they all three stood there in complete awkward silence.**


End file.
